beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Forge Disc - 12
is a Forge Disc released by Takara Tomy and Hasbro as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System and SlingShock System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-104 Starter Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic on March 17th, 2018. It later debuted in western countries with the release of the Rail Rush Battle Set. Description 12, like other even numbered Core Discs, is symmetrical and elliptical in shape in order to facilitate a Frame. Each side features three protrusions with the center protrusion in each set featuring molding in the shape of a "12" and four holes in the center, akin to 6. While the aggressive design of the Disc may imply high Burst potential from Disc-to-Layer contact, due to the fact that most Burst Performance Tips are of the same height, such contact is rare. Furthermore, 12's design is so aggressive that there have been numerous cases of the Disc severely damaging Layers that collide with it. Finally, 12 is the lightest Disc at the time of writing, lighter than even Armed which severely hinders Attack, Defense and Stamina potential. While the light weight would create high Burst Resistance, the heavy weight of the SwitchStrike/God Layer System and the Cho-Z Layer System makes the use of lightweight Discs for Burst Resistance obsolete. Overall Due to its extremely light weight compared to many other Discs, 12 is outclassed for competitive use by all other Core Discs in all areas. As such, 12 is recommended for collection purposes only. Products Takara Tomy * B-104 Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic * B-107 Beyblade Burst Cho-Z Battle Set - Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic * B-113 Hell Salamander 12 Operate * B-118 Random Booster Vol. 11 Vise Leopard.12L.Ds - 01: Vise Leopard 12Lift Destroy * B-130 Random Booster Vol. 13 Air Knight.12E.Et - 01: Air Knight 12Expand Eternal * B-130 Random Booster Vol. 13 Air Knight.12E.Et - 03: Revive Phoenix 12 Fusion' * B-132 Random Booster Vol. 14 Driger Fang.0.Xt - 06: Left Apollos 12Meteor Sword * B-151 Random Booster Vol. 17 Tact Longinus.12E.T' Sou - 01: Tact Longinus 12Expand Trans' Sou * B-158 Random Booster Vol. 19 Burn Phoenix.Y.Wd - 05: Knockout Odin 12 Operate' Ten * B-00 Cho-Z Remodeling Set - Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic (Cho-Z Remodeling Set Ver.) Hasbro * E3629 Rail Rush Battle Set - Wonder Valtryek V4 12 Volcanic-S * E4727 Wonder Valtryek V4 12 Volcanic-S * E4731 Salamander S4 12 Operate-S * E4741 Air Knight K4 12Expand Eternal-S * E4748 Silver-X Jormuntor J4 & Leopard L4 Dual Pack - Leopard L4 12Lift Destroy-S * E4750 Fafnir F4 & Rudr R4 Dual Pack - Rudr R4 12 Fusion-S * E6780 Element-X Pack - Mountain-X Galaxy Zeutron Z4 12 Defense-S * E8566 Championship Clash - Air Knight K4 12Expand Eternal-S * E8566 Championship Clash - Wonder Valtryek V4 12 Volcanic-S Gallery Takara Tomy Disk12.png|12 (Official Image) 12 (Cho-Z Remodeling Set Ver).png|12 (Cho-Z Remodeling Set Ver.) Hasbro Trivia * Due to 12's history of damaging Layers, tournament rules requires 12 to use Frames as a preventative measure. References Category:Takara Tomy Category:Hasbro